The present invention relates to a ballfloat toilet flush control system which is alternatively controlled to let water be drawn away from the water tank at two different volumes.
In order to save water consumption, the flush control system of a ballfloat toilet is commonly designed for two-step controls, one for letting water be completely drawn out of the water tank, and the other for letting water be partially drawn out of the water tank. FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of this design. This flush control system uses a float for such two-step controls. As this flush control system needs much installation space, the size of the ballfloat toilet is relatively increased. Therefore, the transportation cost of the ballfloat toilet is high.
The present invention eliminates the aforesaid drawback. By fully utilizing the air chamber of the tank ball, the size of the float which is provided for controlling the two-step flush control is greatly reduced.